


rainy days and 13,000,000+ people

by canneverremember



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of fluffiness, M/M, crappy rainy days, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneverremember/pseuds/canneverremember
Summary: On a morning where your alarm doesn't go off, what can go wrong?





	rainy days and 13,000,000+ people

Oikawa woke up due to a pounding he heard on his door.

"Oi, crappy-kawa!! You're gonna be late to work."

"What?! But my alarm was supposed to wake me up!"

"There's a power outage!"

Oikawa groaned as he threw his comforter off of him and he hurried into the bath to take a quick shower before leaving. When he got out, he remembered that thanks to the power outage, he couldn't blow dry his hair. "Well isn't this just dandy?" he thought bitterly. He towel dried his hair in a hurry and brushed through it sloppily hoping no one would comment on his appearance today.

In a hurry, he ran out of the apartment to catch a train completely forgetting his umbrella back at home. Silently cursing the weather, he put his briefcase over his head and ran to catch the JR train that'll take him to Tokyo Station where he'll have to swim through the swarm of people trying to get to school, work or to catch the train to get to their destinations. He was already dreading getting out of bed this morning.

Oikawa hurriedly ran down the stairs and swiped his card to get into the station before running once more to catch the Shinagawa train north. He glanced at the clock and noted that the train should be arriving in 2 minutes and decided to make a mad dash for it. He pushed his way down the stairs and asked people to move out of the way and ran inside the train car. Catching his breath, once he was inside he got his headphones out and connected them to his phone and went into his music folder to pick a song.

He took a sigh of relief and leaned against the pole and just let himself relax for a bit. Oikawa hoped that the rest of his day went by a lot better and with little issues but if his morning was anything to go by, it wouldn't be. He closed his eyes and waited till it was time for him to reach his stop but as fate would have it, it wouldn't happen.

"Kageyama!! Watch where you're going! You're either going to hurt someone accidentally or bump into them causing them to drop whatever they have in their hands."

"No I'm not, now let's go!!"

"Kageyama, care-"

But it was too late, Kageyama's umbrella had gotten hooked on Oikawa's headphones and had been forcefully yanked out during his rush to leave. The guy Oikawa assumed to be Kageyama scowled at him like it was his fault for being in the way and for not giving him the opportunity to leave in a rush like he needed. He muttered a quick sorry before deciding to leave the other guy behind.

Oikawa didn't even bother looking up since he was still inspecting his headphone jack. It had become messed up from the accident and thinking about replacing his phone was already starting to annoy him. He just waved the person off, not even offering a proper reply in return and continued inspecting his phone for any other damages.

"Sorry! He's normally not like that, we're in a rush… oh, your headphone jack looks messed up-”

“Oi, dumbass!”

“Sorry, have to go! If we ever meet again, I’ll be sure to help you fix it!”

“Yeah, like—,“ the words died out when he saw the person who had been talking to had already left. All he saw were tufts of orange hair running through the sea of people in the platform before his train sped off. He began wondering what kind of person would decide to say that considering that there were over 13,686,371 people in Tokyo alone! What would be the odds of seeing a passerby again? Also, the person sounded like they were still a teen with their voice. Would they even be able to pay for a new phone or pay for the repairs? He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before putting his phone away.

Once he reached his stop, he rushed out in a hurry and ran all the way up the stairs to get to his office. His watch said he had five minutes to get there but the light wasn't changing quick enough and he still needed three more blocks to go. After the light changed, he continued to run to his office making it just in time with 20 seconds to spare.

He directly went into his boss' office to pick up the new articles that needed to be revised before being approved for publishing in their magazine. Taking the papers back to his desk, he began to look for any spelling errors, grammar issues or any other issues with the articles. Once he was done, he turned them back over to his boss for last minute approval and was about to pick up his things to clock out when his boss asked if he could deliver some papers across town to their other office.

He intended to say no, but for whatever reason, "sure," came out instead. His boss smiled and handed him over the files that needed to be taken to the new office. Oikawa mentally face palmed himself on the way out of the company, he didn't want to be doing this, but he remembered that the company had a great cafe with good coffee and heavenly baked goods. His mouth watered at the memory as he walked down the stairs and into the train that would be taking him straight there. Luckily, the rain had stopped for the time being.

After he dropped the files at the front desk, he made a bee line for the cafe only to notice he didn't have any money on hand since the card reader was busted. Frowning, he walked back out and began his trek home when a car drove by a puddle and soaked him to the bone. "Okay, that's the last straw!! Why?! Did I do something wrong in a past life?! Why all the misfortunes today??" Oikawa yelled to no one in particular. He didn't even care if others were looking at him like a mad man cause he knew they'd be yelling the same thing if they had gone through his day in their shoes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and counted to 15 before exhaling.

When he opened his eyes, he saw tufts of orange hair and a concerned face before him. He knew inside he should've yelped or something but something about this guy felt comforting and he just stared back at them. Taking in their appearance, Oikawa concluded the guy before him was cute... very cute. Also familia, but where had he seen him before?

"Are you okay?"

The question and voice caught him off guard. It sounded familiar, could it have been the guy from earlier with his idiotic friend? But the orange hair… it was the same one that was running through the station earlier. Also, where have I seen him before?

"You sure? You're soaked to the bone and my friend ended up messing up your headphone jack earlier."

So apparently, it _was_ him.

“Dammit, it doesn’t seem like the rain will stop anytime soon. I know we’re strangers but do you want to come by my building to dry off or something? I live a block away from here and theres some shops we can check out to see if they can fix your phone. Oh, and maybe get you some clothes too.”

“But, we don’t know each other, aren’t you scared that I may be some kind of bad guy or something?”

“Nah, I’m usually good at judging a person’s character and you don’t seem that way to me. Also, my place is guarded 24/7 and I live on the 42nd floor, I doubt you’d ever attempt to climb all the way to the top. By the way, I’m Hinata Shouyou! What’s your name?”

Hinata Shouyou? He’d heard the name and read the name in a volleyball magazine before… He looked at his face once more and he gaped.

“Oh my God! You’re—”

Hinata covered his mouth to prevent people from hearing what he was about to yell.

“Don’t yell my name out. People here usually go about their business not caring about those around them, but if you yell it out, it’ll create a mob of people and I don’t want that. Now, I’m going to let go of your mouth and I’ll answer any question you have on our way to my place. Sounds good?”

Oikawa nodded and Hinata let his mouth go.

“Okay, follow me this way.”

Oikawa followed him and in less than three minutes they arrived in front of Hinata’s building. It was a luxurious looking building and he noticed right away that Hinata’s words were true. The building was being well guarded given the amount of security and cameras there were all around, to get inside the elevator, you needed to use your key and it took you directly to your floor, he was amazed by his surroundings but then he remembered he was drenched and just desperately wanted to get dry and change. Hinata led him to his room and allowed him inside. Oikawa noticed it was a two-story flat instead of just a random room.

“The guest bathroom is through that door. You’ll find some shampoo, conditioner and towels on the stand next to the vanity you can use. You can place your wet clothes in the chute so I can wash them. But before then, what is your shirt and pants size so I can call some up for you. I’ll place them outside the door and knock once to let you know they’re waiting.”

Oikawa was speechless but somehow managed to answer, “medium shirt size, large pant size and thanks.”

Oikawa took a hot shower to warm up his body, the coldness had set into his bones and he was enjoying the water pressure on his back when he heard a knock on the door and a voice letting him know that he’ll be in the kitchen once he was out. Oikawa finished up and picked up the clothes that were awaiting him outside. He peeked out and found a black shirt and some grey sweats with a pair of white cotton slippers. He got dressed quickly and walked out with a small white towel on his hair to continue drying it as he walked out in search of the kitchen. True to his word, he found Hinata in the kitchen pouring some tea into a mug and sliding it over to Oikawa.

“Feel better?”

“Loads, but I got to ask… Do you do this for everyone that gets drenched and has their phone accidentally ruined by their friend?”

Hinata chuckled and lightly blushed, “not really, but it’s my fault it happened. I had seen you before and since I wouldn’t stop talking to Kageyama about how adorable and cute you looked. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know if you were gay or bisexual so I never worked up the courage to do so. He kept pushing me to ask for your name though so, he decided to do something today in an attempt to get me to talk to you. Unfortunately, it ended with your phone jack messed up and me having to run away quickly due to an unexpected call from our coach. I’m sorry about all of this.”

To say that Oikawa was surprised was an understatement. It wasn't often you heard a confession from Japan's newest Volleyball middle blocker and decoy. He felt shock from the surprise confession and flattered but he also felt a bit annoyed at the friend's choice of how to get the two to talk. He took a swig of the tea, since it had cooled down a bit and felt it warm his insides up immediately.

"That sounds almost endearing if it weren't for the fact of what your friend decided to do that but I guess it worked since we're both talking now, but there's another thing I have to ask. Were you stalking me or how did you recognize it was me who had ended up getting drenched? I swear, if it was another attempt by your friend I'm gonna go and yell at him."

Hinata laughed and Oikawa thought it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"I was on my way to the bakery when you had just walked out and I noticed your face before you got drenched. I promise it wasn't my friend though. Thank you for not making such a big deal about my crush on you. I know many people aren't comfortable with topics like this."

"Well, that's because I've had a crush on you too... I'm bisexual, if you're wondering. I know it must sound silly. I mean, people get crushes on celebrities all the time but I first saw you when you were in your third year at Karasuno. My nephew asked me to take him to see the match between Karasuno and Nekoma because he wanted to see the guy who rivaled the former little giant. Of course, I never tried to make a move or anything because you were just seventeen and I was already twenty-one at the time. Then, I followed your games when you attended university on tv since I was trying to work my way up in the sports journalism world. I was supposed to interview you once but I ended up getting sick and my roommate, he also works at the same company as I do, ended up doing the interview and it was when you decided to come out as bisexual. It was nice to see you do that considering that the nation still doesn't fully accept the LGBT+ community but you went out and did it knowing the risks it could've brought but you overcame them since you're in the national team now."

"You're right, it wasn't easy but I did work hard and continue working hard to be where I am. Though, there was a lot of backlash, there was also many people who supported me and their support helped be where I am today."

Hinata had a soft smile grace his features and Oikawa just looked at him as he finished drinking his tea and walked over to place the empty mug in the sink. Despite the fact that the conversation came to a lull, they noticed that the silence felt comfortable, there wasn't a need to fill it up. A few minutes more passed before Hinata spoke up again.

"It seems like our feelings are mutual. Even if we just met for the first time, how about we have a date right now?"

"Right now? And what would we do?"

"How about I cook us up something and then we can watch a movie or play video games in the living room? I just know that you're already in what would be considered pajamas, in my home and I want to get to know you better. We don't have to rush anything if you're not comfortable with it but I really want to have a date with you and get to know you more."

Oikawa laughed and tried to fight back a blush, "I'd love to have a date with you right now Shouyou only if you agree to go on another date with me tomorrow after we get my phone fixed."

Hinata laughed but nodded as both began to work together to make dinner. It started off like a bad day, but Oikawa wouldn't change it in the end. It was the beginning of the story about how he met his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated. Sorry if there are any gaps and or errors. Please feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them.


End file.
